Part III: Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction and Assistive Technology
Roles and skill sets of special education teachers. The main role of special education teachers is to provide instruction and support which facilitates the participation of students with disabilities in the classroom. Additional roles of special education teachers are as follows: * Serve as case managers and be responsible for the development, implementation, and evaluation of students' IEPs. * Provide the necessary information to the classroom teacher prior to the child entering the general education classroom regarding the student's disability medical concerns, and equipment operation. * Collaborate with the general education teacher in adapting the curriculum, providing appropriate modifications, ensuring the implementation of the modifications, and assessing overall progress of the child. * Maintain contact with assigned student's parents or family. * Complete and maintain all assigned student's records (IEP, progress report, behavior plan etc.) * Maintain collaborative relationship with general educators. Essential factors that contribute to a positive learning environment. ''' Students thrive in environments where they feel safe, nurtured, and respected. All students, including those who have learning difficulties, can do when when they are physically comfortable, mentally motivated, and emotionally supported. The following are suggestions for making the classroom a positive environment: * Get to know each student. * Make connections with the students. * Fill the classroom with positive (posters, quotes, drawings) * Provide positive feedback * Give students an outlet for expressing themselves. * Make yourself accessible so if a students needs to talk with you, they can. * Make it clear that everyone in the class is to be respectful (to other people, and property) * Make the environment comfortable, and inviting (well lit, walkways clear, exits clear, '''Common techniques and approaches used in positive behavior supports. Positive behavior supports are general practices that promote positive student behaviors and avoid rewarding negative student behaviors. What positive behavior plans do is identify the reasons for the challenging behavior, teach alternate approaches, reward positive behavior and minimize factors that trigger the challenging behavior. Some positive behavior techniques may include the following: * Clear routines and expectation should be posted and reviewed. * Have pre-arranged signals to be used to let students know that what they are doing is not acceptable. * Proximity control is a way to gain a student's attention. Being close to a student will result in the teacher gaining control of the student's attention. * Discipline privately unacceptable behaviors. * Find opportunities for the students to help others. * Use positive phrasing when possible. * State the behavior you would like to see. * Reward/celebrate small gains in student's behaviors * Provide tangible re-inforcers. Evidence-based instructional intervention Evidence based instructional interventions are effective educational strategies supported by evidence and research. The evidence and research proves the strategies work in providing intervention success to students thereby supporting students' learning and achievement. A tiered support to learning is an intervention commonly used today. In particular, Universal Design Learning is a model framework that first teaches to all students. The UDL model allows teachers to present information in ways that adapt to the learners. UDL does not single out students who have 504 plans or IEP's. UDL gives more students more flexibility to interact with content. For instance, students who are classified as SLD and have executive functioning challenges may forget to turn in assignments once they complete them. Using the UDL model, students will have more than one way to turn in assignments. The instructor may allow the students to turn in the assignments digitally, not just physically. Another example of the UDL framework is a student assessing students different ways. A teacher may test a student's knowledge by having the student complete a project rather than a standard paper-pencil test. Accommodations and modifications for exceptional students For students with disabilities, the key to success in the classroom lies in having the appropriate adaptations which are accommodations and having the right modification which are made to the instruction and other classroom activities. All accommodations and modifications need to be individualized for each student based on their needs. Accommodation refers to the support given to a child that helps him or her to access the curriculum and demonstrate learning. On the other hand, modification refers to the changes made in the curriculum content to match the student. Students who have IEP's and 504 plans have accommodations or modifications listed within the document. The document will list all accommodations within the classroom and on state test, if applicable. Assistive technology tools and resources and their purposes Assistive technology can open doors for students with disabilities. The assistive technology allows the student to participate in the classroom like all the other students. Assistive technology levels the playing flied for students with mobility, hearing, or vision impairments. Assistive technology can be included on a student's IEP as a special education or related service or as a supplementary aid. Some examples of assistive technology are listed below. Part IV: Study Skills, Applied Academics, and Transitions